


Manuscript

by enkelimagnus



Series: Ficlet Instruments Prompts [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (not exactly but I don't know how else to explain it), Author Magnus Bane, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mention of Cat, Mention of Dot, Mention of Ragnor, Publishing Agent Alec Lightwood, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: He comes every time Magnus finishes a novel, brings with him some paperwork, stays a few days and nights, and leaves, with the finished manuscript.-----------Magnus is a lonely author living in a cottage on the rural coast of England, Alec represents his publishing company. Every time Alec comes from London, he leaves behind his life to live in a bubble of happiness with Magnus.





	Manuscript

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

Magnus’ bed isn’t empty, but it doesn’t stop him from waking up at dawn. He has a routine, and Alec’s presence for a couple of days will not disrupt it. 

It’s one of the things he likes about Alec. He doesn’t mind Magnus’ misanthropy and habits. He doesn’t mind being awakened by the music Magnus uses to focus.

He comes every time Magnus finishes a novel, brings with him some paperwork, stays a few days and nights, and leaves, with the finished manuscript. 

It’s been years now. Magnus doesn’t know exactly what Alec’s situation is. He doesn’t know if he has someone else. He doesn’t really know if he cares. 

Magnus sits up in bed and looks down at Alec’s sleeping form. Dark hair, white skin, long eyelashes and sharp features. He has a couple hickeys on his throat and collarbones. He looks serene and beautiful. 

Magnus slides out of bed and into some pjs. He doesn’t mind nudity, but the fall weather makes his home a little too cold for naked comfort. The sheets are cream and covered with a red plaid blanket, and a chunky knitted grey one. He knitted it himself. 

He walks over to the kitchen and puts the kettle on the stove. 

The wind blows suddenly and the rain slashes against windows, whipping noises resounding for a short moment before the wind passes and it becomes quiet again, just tip tapping. Magnus sighs, slides his arms up and stretches. He takes out the coffee pot and the tea pot. He’s more of a tea person, but Alec likes coffee. 

He needs to ask him to come more often. Magnus loves loneliness, but he still wants more of Alec, and he can only write so fast. Not permanently, of course, Alec has a life out there, in London, and Magnus doesn’t want to keep him from it, nor does he want a constant presence here. 

Arms snake around his waist right as he thinks he’ll miss him a little, and Magnus relaxes against Alec’s chest. He’s still bare-chested. 

“It’s cold.” 

“You’re warm.”

Magnus huffs and keeps preparing breakfast, Alec following seamlessly with him, still wrapped around him. 

“You smell good. I missed that.” 

Magnus smiles at that. “Thank you.” 

Mornings like these are slow and melancholic. They’ll have breakfast, Alec will let him write some for an hour or two before he pulls him back to bed with him, or before they go on a walk. Sometimes, they go to the village, buy food, have a tea with Catarina and Dorothea, but today is not the day of the market, and the rain doesn’t make Magnus want to step outside. 

They’ll read, maybe watch telly, definitely have sex. Alec will fail at cooking miserably, and Magnus will take over and make something good out of it, and they’ll have a drink of whisky after, or maybe some old spirit Magnus got from Ragnor, who lives nearby.

Magnus kisses Alec’s lips and thinks that’s all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> there IS a backstory for both of them, but i didn't have space for it there ;)


End file.
